


Short story collection

by AnotherShotofBourbon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, the NSFW ones will say so on the chapter titles, the random nonsense I put on tumblr, the rating will swing wildly from one story to the next
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShotofBourbon/pseuds/AnotherShotofBourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my collection of prompts I've written</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise!

_Prompt by thejennawynn: Korrasami - "Why didn't you tell me?"_

Korra was coming back from the store. It was the monthly get-together of the Krew and ten minutes before they were all set to arrive Asami says, “I have an insane craving for chips.” So of course Korra immediately drops everything and runs to the store.

She didn’t know what kind of chips to get so she got seven different varieties in the largest possible sizes she could.

When she stepped into their shared apartment everyone was already there, Mako, Bolin, Opal, Jinora, Kai, everybody.

“I’m back,” she said to Asami who greeted her with a kiss. “I wasn’t sure which kind. So I get the handmade tortilla chips, the processed ones, Doritos, even those cool ranch ones you seem to like for some reason, Pringles, and a bigass bag of Cheetos.”

“You’re the best girlfriend ever,” Asami said as she grabbed the Cool Ranch Doritos and immediately started eating them.

Everyone greeting Korra and she fixed herself a cocktail before joining the party proper.

Of course the first thing to happen was Opal and Jinora immediately corner Korra and say at the same time, “So?”

Korra sighs. She knew this was coming. And it was getting super tiring honestly. Asami and her have been trying to get pregnant for over a year now. This was the third time through the whole invetro process and it was so draining and depressing that Korra didn’t know if she could go through it a fourth time. Just building up that false hope for so many months only to have it crushed so utterly and completely that she didn’t know how Asami kept demanding that they try again.

“Well we are at the end of try number three,” Korra muttered. “And it looks like we didn’t…”

That was when she spied Asami across the room, glass cup in her hand filled with water.

Then like a lightning bolt, Korra got it.

She shouted, “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?”

Asami smiled sheepishly, but didn’t break eye contact with Korra. “I just found out myself.”

Korra ran across the room and through people (Mako dove out of the way at the last second) to grab Asami in the biggest possible hug she could.

“You… you’re…”

Asami nodded, eyes filled with happy tears. “Yeah, we’re gonna have babies.”

“BABIES?”

Asami nodded. “Twins.”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?”


	2. Why aren't you picking up the phone?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from thejennawynn: Fine! But you know the last two I sent you, you said "Nooooooo those are already in progress..." SO. "Dammit, why aren't you picking up the phone?!"

“Dammit, why aren’t you pick up the phone?!” I yelled into the voicemail what felt like the forty seventh time.

All sorts of horrible images were flashing through my mind. Her dead body, wrecked buildings, car crashes, any of the numerous enemies we had, she had, coming back for vengeance.

The phone was in my hand and already ringing before I could realize it.

“Hey! It’s Asami’s phone. Leave a message. Bye.”

“Ugh! I swear to god! Pick up your phone! Please…”

I was already dialing Mako before I could even think.

“Detective Mako,” he said all professionally.

“Have you seen Asami lately?” I asked, skipping any and all pleasantries.

“No,” he admitted. “Why?”

“She was supposed to meet me for lunch over an hour ago. And she’s not picking up her phone,” I said out of breath as I ran around the Sato mansion looking for her.

“Where are you?”

“I’m at her house but she’s not there!” I yelled, panic rising into my voice.

“Ok, ok, you called her office already?” Mako asked, I could tell he was doing his best to keep his voice calm.

“Yes! And I went over there first! She’s not there either! I’m freaking the fuck out!”

“Korra, calm down. Now’s not the time to panic.”

“Now’s the perfect time to panic!” I yelled.

“Ok, I’m going to call Bolin to look for her at her warehouses. Then I’ll call the airbending kids to see if she’s on the Island. Then you wait there just in case she comes back. Keep your phone on you,” Mako said, taking control of the situation just like a good police officer.

I hung up the phone so I could better sprint through the house looking for her in every single one of the mansion’s stupid amount of rooms.

“ASAMI!” I yelled.

With ever empty room, and empty hallway and question greeted with silence filled my mind with ever more elaborate and bloody depictions of Asami’s dead body. I searched the entire mansion, twice, and still nothing.

Then I heard the front door open.

I sprinted through the hallways and reached the front hall.

“Yes, sir. Yes. No I promise I’ll have her call you as soon as I’m done. And you’ll have to tell me to call you Tonraq at least once more. Yes sir. Yes. Yes I will. I promise. Goodbye,” I heard. “Spirits that guy can talk.”

When I turned the last corner I saw her. Asami was just standing at her front door, phone in one hand, bouquet of flowers in the other.

“ASAMI!” I yelled as I ran to her, wrapping my arms around her and holding on to her for dear life. “Oh thank the spirits you’re still alive. I was so worried.”

That’s when I started kissing her, with each kiss trying to force out horrific images my imagination conjured.

“Korra,” she managed to say once I’d calmed down enough to let her speak. “What’s wrong?”

“You were supposed to meet me an hour ago. And you weren’t answering your phone! Where were you?!”

“Oh…” she said looking down at her phone and incoming dozens of messages. “Oops. I was… I was on the phone with your dad.”

My hands found themselves on my hips. “Why? Why would you need to be on the phone with my dad for like an hour and a half.”

“Your mom was on the phone for most of it.”

“Why?”

Asami handed me the flowers and then pulled out the little tiny box she had in her pocket. “Uh, because I was asking their permission to marry you? But they kind of ruined my proposal…”

I dropped the flowers and kissed her hand while trying to nod and say ‘yes’ all at the same time.

Twenty minutes later Mako called me for the fifth time leaving a message, “Damn it Korra, answer you’re damn phone. I can’t find you or Asami now and I’m super concerned. I’m heading to the mansion.”

But I was otherwise occupied. Neither of my hands were free enough to answer to phone, much less my mouth.


	3. Accidental Airbending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Korra and Asami are together in B1 and after harmonic convergence Asami gets airbending, they don't discover it until She sneezes into her hand and accidentally blows Korra across the room with her ultra power airbending sneeze.

Korra opened the door Asami’s apartment and immediately descends to the floor where she lays face down.

“Long day?” Asami asks as she quickly gets another pot of tea going.

The only response she gets is a loud groan from the floor.

“Raiko or the spirit vines?” she asked.

“You don’t really want to hear how awful my day has been, do you?”

Asami faced the exhausted Avatar, hands on her hips. “Korra, babe…”

The word “babe” made Korra’s face flush, among other parts of her. It caused her to sit up and look at her girlfriend.

“How long have we been dating?”

“One year, seven months, and… twenty six days?”

“Twenty nine,” Asami corrected as she pulled Korra up off the floor. “Now, who asked who out first?”

“You did.”

“Who was kissing you as her father was an Equalist in Amon’s Inner Circle?”

“You were.”

“Who was helping you open both Spirit Portals and fight your evil Uncle and be in utter awe of your pure goodness?”

“You were.”

“You was the first one to say ‘I love you’?”

“That’s not fair! I had this whole date planned out and everything and you ruin it by saying it as I walk in covered in mud from my earthbending competition with Bolin!”

Asami smiled and placed one hand on Korra’s cheek. Instantly the Avatar nuzzled into the surprisingly calloused hands.

“Who thinks you’re the most gorgeous woman she’s ever seen no matter what state you’re in, messy, dirty, in the morning, in the evening, whatever?”

“You?”

“Damn straight I do. Now who thinks of you naked basically at every opportunity?”

“You?”

“Correct again,” Asami said as she leaned in and kissed Korra. She breathed in deeply through her nose as Korra returned the kiss and wrapped those gorgeous, muscular arms around her. “Now. Given. All. That,” she said, punctuating each word with a kiss, “What. Do. You. Think. About. Me. Wanting. To. Hear. About. You’re. Day?”

“Ok, ok,” Korra said as she kissed Asami back one more time.

She broke away just a bit and started ranting about her day.

Asami was trying really hard to concentrate on listening to Korra speak. She absolutely adored her girlfriend’s voice. She listened to Korra at every given opportunity, but right now her girlfriend smelled of sea water and dirt and spirit vine and some of it had gotten up her nose. She was going to sneeze, but she was fighting against it. Asami had to listen to Korra.

Korra was watching her girlfriend’s strange expressions. Her twitching eyebrows, her slightly open mouth, wiggling nose. It was such a dorky face, but goddamn it it was so cute.  
Just as Korra opened her mouth to mock Asami for “I’m about to sneeze face” Asami let loose a massive explosion of a sneeze.

Korra was floored by the sneeze.

Literally, she found herself across the room on the floor. She was laughing as she picked herself up off the floor, partially in the still open doorway.

“Spirits Asami that was… some… sneeze,” she trailed off. Asami wasn’t in the room anymore.

Behind where she was standing was the kitchen window.

No. The kitchen window sill. There wasn’t any window left.

“ASAMI!” Korra yelled.

Her eyes were already glowing as she dove out the window head first.

With a blast of air that sounded like someone ripping through the sound barrier, the Avatar fell down the side of the high-rise Asami lived in.

“Korra!” Asami yelled in fear.

They were barely thirty feet off the ground, when the Avatar caught her and they landed with an impact that sent a shockwave of earth cascading around them destroying who knows how much glass and satomobiles and knocking everyone in a three block radius off their feet.

The glow from Korra’s eyes faded as she looked down at the scared woman in her arms.

“Asami? Are you ok? Can you move everything? Is there any bleeding? Anything hurt at all? Asami? Talk to me!”

A very shaky hand reach up and touched Korra’s cheek. “I’m fine. I think. I don’t know. The shock hasn’t worn off.”

Korra stood Asami up and then immediately checked over her girlfriend, there were no signs of blood, and she poked several sections of Asami’s perfect anatomy and when there wasn’t a cry of pain she assumed everything was fine.

“Korra. What just happened?” Asami asked, her voice shaking as much as her hands.

“Um… I think you just airbent a sneeze that sent me into a wall and you out a window,” Korra said rubbing the back of her neck. “You make one hell of an adorable face when you have to sneeze though.”

“Wait, what!”

“You have an adorable “I have to sneeze face”,” Korra said as she grabbed her girlfriend and kissed her. “I’m glad you’re safe though.”

“Korra? Am I an airbender?”

“Um… I think so?”

“How is that possible?”

“Is it possible… that I’m just so good in bed that I gave you a bending element?”

“Spirits! Korra! I don’t think that’s how that works!”

Korra gave Asami a sad face that said, “Am I not good in bed?”

“Babe, you’re amazing in bed. I just don’t think you can fuck airbending into me.”


	4. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kittymannequin asked: ok I'll go for the easier, more obvious one: Korrasami! Hmm, let's go with Korra coming back from war to find Asami's... (pitch in here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some angst then some smut. I decided the prompt will go thusly: “Korra coming back from war to find Asami’s… not there.” So yeah, NSFW in coming!

“Right!” yelled the naval XO. “The draw for first kiss is…”

Korra clutched at all of her lottery tickets like they were the real thing and she was trying to win the mega-millions.

“Ticket number… 3460!” the XO bellowed the gather crew.

“Fuck!” Korra yelled, being the first one the break the silence. She didn’t get it. Her number wasn’t the lucky first kiss. Instead some stupid ensign from the back of the hall cried out in joy.

She swore she had that win locked down. She bribed, handed out favors, traded, did everything she possibly could for more entries, more tickets. Korra had been determined to be the first one to kiss her fiancee on the dock when their ship pulled in, finally on leave from the war.

But no. She lost to some snot nosed ensign.

“Better luck next time Sergeant,” the XO said with a heavy hand on her shoulder.

Korra muttered a thanks and she fixed her military dress uniform and grabbed her stuff to get off the ship as quickly as possible.

She might not have won the ceremonial first kiss, but goddamnit she was going to kiss the shit out of Asami the second she saw her.

The only problem being that her and about two thousand other sea men and women were all in the same mad rush to get off the boat, find loved ones, and get the hell out of there. Luckily Korra still had some rank for a little bit longer.

So once the boat docked, the first kiss given and received, and the crew dismissed, Korra joined the throngs to get off the ship all the while desperately searching for Asami, that raven haired goddess that some how said yes to Korra’s marriage proposal six months ago over skype.

But every where she looked, she could see hide nor hair of her.

That was when Korra started to panic. Had Asami reconsidered her proposal? Fuck Mako wasn’t here either. Were the two of them back together? Shit. Did they get into a car accident? Were they sleeping together and she was giving him a goodbye blowjob in the car on the way here and the crashed and both of them are dead?

Shit!

“Korra!”

She heard her name and immediately whipped around to see who was calling her.

There she saw one of her oldest friends, Bolin, barreling towards her to pull her into a massive hug.

“Hey Bo,” Korra said in between feeling her ribs pop.

He picked up on her lack of enthusiasm. “Disappointed I’m not Asami?”

“Yeah…” Korra said, not even trying to lie.

“All she told me was that she was detered at the entrance. Security wouldn’t let her in,” Bolin told her. “She called me to come pick you up.”

“Is she… Is she ok?” Korra asked, unable to truly voice all of her fears.

“She’s fine. A little pissed. But she’s fine.”

“Mako.. he… are they?”

“Wait wait wait,” Bolin said. “Are you afraid that her and Mako have hooked up while you were at war? Do you think that Asami is that kind of girl? Do you think Mako is?”

“Do I think Mako is what kind of girl?” Korra asked with a forced grin trying to lighten the mood and change the subject all at once.

Bolin turned to look at Korra as they stopped at a red light.

“No I don’t think either of them would do that, but at the same time it’s the first time I get to see my girlfriend in person in like a year and a half and she can’t be there to see me herself,” Korra pouted. “And you know how I always assume the worst.”

“Trust me,” Bolin said. “You’re way off base. And you know how bad I am at secrets.”

“Yeah,” Korra said as she slumped into her chair even further.

Five minutes later they pulled up to the nice little house Asami and Korra owned together.

Bolin hopped out of his Jeep and opened the door for Korra and carried her bag to the door and rang the doorbell several times before running back to Korra.

He gave her one last bone crushing hug and said, “Call me on Saturday we’ll get everyone together and celebrate.”

“Uh.. thanks Bo. But it’s Tuesday,” Korra said. “And why are you leaving so quickly? Come in.”

“Uh. No. I gotta go meet Opal anyway! Bye!”

Bolin waved out the window as he sped away leaving Korra so very confused.

“What was that?” she muttered to herself. She really really didn’t want to go into that house alone.

Why did Bolin ring the doorbell? Was he covering for Asami? Did she have another lover in there? Fuck was Mako sneaking out the back window?

She really didn’t want to go into the house alone.

And that niggling sensation was demanding that she look for any illicit lovers wondering the grounds, so she took a stroll around the house. No open windows, no foot tracks in the rose garden, no lights on in the house at all. Except for the soft flickering in the bed room window.

When she got back to the front of the house, the front door was open and she could see the dark of her house beyond.

Korra’s throat was dry and her heart felt like it was trying to break its way out of her ribs.

“Asami?” she asked nervously, barely more than a whisper.

She took a step into the house, on the ground was a picture.

She picked it up and it was one of the first silly pictures her and Asami ever took when they met in college. She smiled at the thought and that’s when she noticed it. There were more pictures, leading a trail up the stairs towards the bed room.

Pictures of dates, of parties they attended together, joint halloween costumes, sophisticated office parties together. Korra followed the trail up to the bedroom, and gently pushed open the door to see the room absolutely covered in candles, but still no Asami.

“What the hell?” Korra asked aloud.

There were three large somethings next to the bed. Korra advanced on them and opened one. It turned out to be a cooler stocked with Gatorade, the other was a bag absolutely stuffed with protein power bars that are usually given to athletes to keep their energy up. Just as she was about to open the third bad she heard, “Ah ah ah. Not yet.”

Korra spun around and saw Asami standing in the doorway to her bedroom in the dim light wearing…

Well not much.

She had on her favorite black stilettos and thigh high black leggings held up by a garter belt, and Korra couldn’t even really call it a thong because thongs had more fabric than that did. And a very fancy matching black lace bra that barely hid anything.

Korra just stared slack jawed at her gorgeous girlfriend.

“Hey sailor,” Asami smiled wickedly. “They wouldn’t let me in to see you wearing only this.”

She walked… no… she sauntered into the room, hips swaying hypnotically.

“I was… was.. worried,” Korra muttered as her brain tried to form language over the growing urge to throw Asami on to the bed and fuck her senseless.

“I just thought it would be unfair of me to show up in clothes,” Asami said as she trailed a finger across Korra’s chin. “Since I fully expected you to tear them off…” she kissed Korra before continuing, “… with your teeth.”

“Holy shit,” Korra muttered. “Uh… what’s with the Gatorade and power bars?”

“Did you honestly expect me to let you leave this bed anytime over the next four days?” Asami asked.

Korra just shook her head.

“Now, my future wife,” Asami said in that voice that gave Korra goosebumps with her hands on the waist of her dress pants, “I’ve waited too damn long to taste you again, so for right now, I’m skipping the foreplay.”

Korra couldn’t even correctly form a “what” before Asami pushed her backwards onto the bed and somehow at the same time got her hand into Korra’s pants.

Asami’s fingers were already soaked and slick and she dispensed with the idea of teasing Korra and just tried to get her off as quickly as possible.

“A-a-a-a-asami,” Korra moaned with Asami’s red lips sucking on her neck, “I fucking love you.”

“I love you too,” Asami said those magically words before kissing Korra with all the passion and need and want that built up over the last eighteen months.

They kissed as they bridged the distance they’d been forced to endure. Asami kissed her lover and future wife with all of the love in her body as her fingers brought Korra shaking and sputtering and moaning to a climax that she so desperately needed over the last year and a half.

“My turn,” Korra smiled.

“No, stay,” Asami said. She slid off the bed and stood for a second in the candle light utterly fucking gorgeous and ripped off Korra’s shoes and pulled off her pants and underwear in a flurry of movement.

She didn’t even have to spread Korra’s perfect tan and muscular legs, as Korra already had them opened and ready for her.

Asami didn’t even attempt foreplay again, she just went straight for the taste of Korra she’d been so desperate for. Once she caught that smell that invaded her dreams and the taste the woke her up in an empty bed she vowed once again to give Korra at least one orgasm for every day she missed her. Four hundred and forty eight days they’d been apart.

With each loving stroke of her tongue, each illicit moan of pleasure and familiarity, with each sucking of tender flesh, the pair reaffirmed the love, their attraction, their desperate need to be together whenever, wherever.

Korra’s back was arching as she tried to pull of her uniform jacket all the while Asami was riding her bucking hips like a champion.

Eventually Korra gave up and reached down to find Asami’s hands. Asami reached up and their fingers intertwined, they held onto each other as Korra called out an endless litany of her love for Asami and how beautiful and perfect she was, while Asami’s tongue did the same but wrote her love over Korra’s clit.

“Fuck yes fuck yes fuck yes fuck yes! Asami! Fuck! I love you!” Korra screamed as her back arched once more as she climaxed again. “Fuck! Get up here! I need to kiss you.”  
Korra pulled Asami up on the bed and not caring that her wetness was all over Asami’s face, she kissed her lover with abandon.

“God I fucking love you,” Korra said once they were both out of breath from kisses.

“I love you too,” Asami said. “Now let’s get you out of those clothes, and where I’ve missed you most for the last eighteen months.”

Korra gave her that little lopsided grin with the raised eyebrows that melted Asami’s heart, and would have made her all excited, as if she wasn’t already.

“Although I have one question for you,” Korra asked as she kissed Asami once more. “What’s in the other bag?”

Asami grinned into the kiss. “Surprises for when we… exhaust our favorite positions.”


	5. Breaking the Curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kittymannequin asked: Promptie for you! Korra's in desperate need for a tutor and Asami so happens to be the best in class. However, things get kind of hard for Asami because well, guess who's been pining over Korra for months? Asami, of course And Korra's very much not into her, or is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I now present: Breaking the Curve a thirteen page 7,000 word fic staring Thirsty as fuck Asami and Clueless Korra: (for some reason my formating didn’t transfer and I’m too lazy to redo it all)

For some reason the Rocky theme song was playing in my head. While it usually does an excellent job of psyching me up, right now it was distracting me. Well maybe not distracting me from the subject but distracting me from the task at hand.

The boxing movie song had me imagining her in those tight little shorts and a chest wrap binding her breasts down and she’s sweaty and a little bloody and unf…

Focus Sato! Focus!

Stop daydreaming about Korra, and staring it’s weird, today was the day you promised you’d ask her out!

Think about her in something less sexy! Like a clown suit!

Yeah but then she’s covered in make up and whipped cream and I’d have to take her into the shower to get it all cleaned off.

Holy shit does your depravity know no bounds?

Ok she’s walking over here, focus!

Focus on the college girl before you with those gorgeous eyes…

Suddenly there are fingers snapping in front of my face.

“Hey! Sato! You there?” asked a forceful voice.

“What! Yes! Hi Korra,” I sputtered. Oh god did she just catch me leering at her? Oh god.

“You got somewhere to be?” she asked, hands on her hips, perfect lips curved down into a frown.

“No, not right now. Sorry I have lots on my mind.”

“I bet you do,” she bites back sourly,

Like asking you out. Come on Sato! You’re a champ at this stuff! You’ve never been this afraid to ask out a pretty girl before! Rocky theme! Rocky theme! “Korra is… Would you like…” Shirtless boxing Korra… Ok she isn’t even on the same realm as pretty, she’s fucking hot, she is fire, she pure burning desire made flesh, and “uh… What can I do to you, for you!”

“Right… I need a tutor. If I fail this next test the only way I’ll pass the class is to ace both the midterm and the final and get nothing less than a B on every test from now till the end of the year, and with you fucking the curve every week there’s no way in hell I can do that.”

I swallowed trying to buy myself time to form words. “You’d like me to tutor you in physics?”

“Yeah. Is it really that hard to believe? Not everyone is a fucking genius in an entry level physics course,” she said darkly. “Look can you fit me into your busy executive schedule or not?”

“Of course!” I said, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically. Completely ignoring the comment about “entry level physics”, but that was Korra, fucking distracting. “How are Thursday’s for you?”

“No good, Thursday’s are fight nights for me. Tuesday’s?”

Don’t think about her sweaty and fighting with people. Don’t.

“Can’t. I have lab late. I don’t get done till 10 and I usually have studying to do for class on Wednesday.”

“The only time I’m really free then is Friday nights.”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude on date night,” I said, again a bit too quickly.

“No it’s fine. My love life looks as promising as my physics grade.”

I smiled and before I could help myself, “So abysmal but now that Asami Sato is here looking pretty good?”

“Uh… I guess?”

“So library on Friday? What time is good for you?” I ask. This wasn’t what I had in mind but I can totally work with this. How many stupid college au fics have I read? Like at least 60% of them involve “go to tutor for help and then wind up fucking in the library stacks”.

Did Korra just see that shudder go down my spine?

“Depends on practice and how hard Lin rides us,” Korra said as she was digging out her phone.

Bite your tongue! Don’t say what you’re thinking! Don’t do it!

“Well we’ll trade numbers and you can call or text me when you’re done and I can meet you wherever,” I said. Much better. Smoother. Come on “lady killer” Sato! Make her swoon, and then open her legs!

“Yeah that makes sense,” Korra said as we traded phone numbers. And for the first time since she approached me her furrowed brow and frown melted away into an adorable, shy little smile the curved up one corner of her mouth and she wasn’t fire anymore. She fucking lava. She was the goddamn sun. About five more seconds of her smiling like that at me and I’m going to be tearing off my own clothes. “Thanks for doing this. I know you’re busy with your company and all.”

“My dad runs the company! I’m only on the board of directors because I inherited my mom’s spot!”

“Ok, ok, jeez Sato. Sorry. I won’t bring it up again,” Korra said while stepping backwards. “I’ll call you on Friday.”

And with that she was gone.

Um… Ok. Does a study date count as a date date?

No. No it does not.

Ugh.

And of course the first thing I do when I get back to my apartment is I pull up my favorite smutty ass femslash fic which has Marceline going to Bubblegum for science class help and they end up having hot, steamy sex in the library.

Goddamnit.

Two days later, after spending the entire day staring at my phone willing it to start ringing, Korra finally called me at five thirty.

“Hey,” she said, sounding breathless and sweaty and oh god her voice alone could probably get me off.

“Hey,” I responded in my flirty sultry voice I used to hit on strangers at bars. The fuck is wrong with me? God I must sound like I’ve been waiting patiently for her to call all day. Which I have but I didn’t want her to know that!

“So because we won so hard yesterday we got let out early today,” Korra said through labored breathing. She literally must have just finished with practice. And the first thing she did was call me. Is it hot in here or is it just me?

“Have you eaten yet? Cause we could always meet at the grill and we can eat and study at the same time?”

“You have such wonderful ideas. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

She hung up the phone and I had ten minutes to fix my make up put on something smart and sexy without being too sexy and get to the grill to meet the sexy girl who was failing physics.

I knew I’ve faced tougher things in my life but I couldn’t think of any at the moment.

I found myself a form hugging black long sleeve shirt with showing off enough cleavage to be enticing but without showing off “slut” levels. But let’s be honest here, for Korra I’d be a huuuuge slut. She’s too damn hot and too damn witty and just ugh.

Matched with my favorite maroon skinny jeans I was looking hot, but not trying too hard hot. Well hopefully.

I arrived at the grill a couple of minutes early only to find Korra already there and already halfway through what looked like was once a double order of cheese sticks.

Oh god. She was still wearing her workout clothes. Clingy white tshirt still damp with sweat showing off a dark sports bra underneath and it didn’t have sleeves of course and just uuuunf. She was so hot.

She caught sight of me and waved me over.

“Sorry,” she said. “I was starving and after the week I’ve had I figured I deserved an early cheat day. You want one?”

“Thanks,” I said, descending into the seat across from her and taking a single stick.

“Did you already order food?” She asked. “I couldn’t help it so I ordered dinner already.”

“No, I’ll go get something now,” I said. “Be right back.”

One order of a patty melt later I was back at the booth looking at the object of my stunning amount of affections.

“I feel bad,” Korra said. “I feel like I should have showered at least before I rushed over here. Especially since it looks like you got all dressed up for a hot date. You could have told me you were busy.”

“Korra,” I said, taking a moment to savor the taste of her name. “I don’t have a date tonight. Unless you count this. And besides this isn’t me dressed up.”

Korra raised a single eyebrow. “This is isn’t you dressed down though.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“I saw you, or more appropriately I saw your hangover, the day after the Theta party last semester. Where you made out with Slater.”

I could feel each individual pigment on my face pale as each drop of blood fled in embarrassment. I hide my face by burying my head in my arms on the tabletop as I heard Korra laughing at my expense.

“Don’t remind me!”

“Sorry! Sorry!” She cackled. Even making fun of me she’s fucking beautiful. It’s not fair! “I shouldn’t have said anything. I’ve just never met anyone with such poor taste in boys.”

I was working on grumbling a response when I heard a number get called out as Korra popped up and said “that’s my food! What number are you?”

I didn’t say anything, so Korra just grabbed my receipt judging by the sound of paper rustling.

Two minutes later she returned saying, “One patty melt coming up!”

I finally sat back up and saw her sitting across from me with an adorable look of apology on her face.

“Sorry, if I’d known I wouldn’t have said anything,” she said.

“It’s ok,” I said with a practiced hair flip to reposition the hair that had fallen over my face, “I was being overly dramatic for effect.”

Korra looked dumbstruck, “Uh… Oh.”

I guess she wasn’t expecting that response so I changed the subject well sort of, “Yeah that’s why I’ve sworn off boys recently.”

I picked the pickles off my sandwich and Korra immediately snatched them up, “If you don’t want your pickles I’ll eat them all. But yeah I know how you feel about swearing off the whole dating thing.”

“Yeah you can have my pickles,” I said, trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice. Could I have put more emphasis on the BOYS part? Is there any tactful way of getting out of this tutor relationship and into a more sexual, dating relationship? I can’t really just rip off my shirt, push my boobs in her face and say I want to fuck her nine different ways to Sunday and hold her hand and just listen to her vent about her day and tell those stupid jokes I always hear her whispering in class to her friends and I want to be her friend and goddamnit girl why is your existence so difficult on me? “Well that’s a shame,” I said breaking the silence that had descended upon our meal, “you’re too hot to be single.”

Korra looked up at me over her burger with a single eyebrow raised. A cute, impossible attractive, goddamn eyebrow with eyes so blue I felt myself falling up into them, into the sky of her eyes to be lost forever in her heavens. And I panicked. I started backpedaling.

“Because you should totally be followed around by all sorts of shirtless boys with palm leaves fanning you and feeding you grapes.”

Was that straight enough? Or did I over correct the wrong way? Is she even straight? Come one please like girls even a little bit! Ahhh, I’ll give my left leg for her to counter with something that even vaguely hints at her not being totally straight.

“Eh,” Korra said. “I’d much rather be leading an army of Amazonian warrior princesses, who occasionally fan their commander after a long day.”

“Oh?” I said, completely unsure how to take that, but not totally unable to picture Korra leading an army of warrior women dressed like the beefcakes from 300. “Um… I’ll be right back. Bathroom.”

“Ok, don’t take too long, because I’m almost emotionally stable enough for physics. A few more fries should do it,” Korra called after me.

I went to the bathroom to stare myself in the mirror.

“Come on Sato,” I muttered to myself. “You can do this. Probably. Is she flirting with you? I have no idea. Maybe? Oh fuck. She’d be an excellent Wonder Woman.”

I washed my hands, fixed my hair, and went back to the Grill.

“So where were we?” I asked, knowing exactly where we were in the conversation, just wondering how Korra would go back to that, if she would at all.

“I was talking about how I would like to command some Amazons around into doing things for me,” Korra said after swallowing the last of her food.

“Right.”

“Too bad you’re too pale to be an Amazon.”

What. What? Did she just imply that she wants to boss me around. I’d totally be down for that. Oh but who am I kidding? I’d fight her for the right to be on top.

Evidently my confusion was all over my face. Because the next thing Korra said was, “I mean, you’re tall and fit enough to be one, but you don’t spend enough time in the sun, but I wouldn’t exclude you from my army of badass ladies. Uh… you know what? Nevermind. So physics.”

“I’m only ok with this if I get to be your co-commander,” I said. “I’d occasionally fan you, you occasionally fan me, we both reap the rewards of the leadership role.”

Too flirty there Sato! Reel it in! Or was it not flirty enough? Ahhhhh.

“Right!” Korra said grabbing a text book, “so first year physics!”

“Ok, before we get to the actual work,” I said, sliding my empty food basket out of the way and opening my book bag, “why do you keep saying this is entry level physics?”

“Because… it is?”

I laughed, just once, “No it isn’t. This is 201. Not 100.”

Her face fell completely, going from frustrated to confused to pure shock, “What.”

“This is advanced physics. We’re basically at the end of where the entry level class would have been at the end of the year. We go faster and deeper than they do.”

“I hope you do,” Korra muttered. “I mean nothing. Sorry, bad joke.”

I couldn’t suppress the smile inching across my face. “So did you take this class thinking it was physics 100?”

“Yeah…” Korra said. “Are you sure you’re not fucking with me? This isn’t some horrible prissy, rich girl joke?”

I was taken aback. “What?”

“Sorry!” Korra apologized again. She seemed to be doing that a lot. “It’s just my first impression of you was as the prissy rich girl who would totally destroy the curve for the rest of the class. It was so obviously a false assumption and I’m just going to actually stick my foot in my mouth to stop talking now.”

I smiled, just a little. “It’s ok. I know I can come across as… cold sometimes. I don’t really have all that many friends, and I’m in so many higher level courses that I don’t really hang out with many people our age.”

“So you’re not a second year?”

“Nope, freshman.”

“Oops,” Korra sighed. “I really have to stop making assumptions about you, because they are all wrong.”

I couldn’t help it. I gave her my best wolfish grin and said, “I’m a lot more than you’d expect.”

“Oh… good to know,” she smiled nervously.

“Ok, so let’s start with what you don’t know,” I told her.

“About you? Or physics?”

“Either or.”

“Nothing. I don’t know anything.”

“About me or physics.”

“Take your pick.”

I felt a genuine smile crossing my lips. “Well, how about we save the ‘get to know you’ section for later, because if I understood you correctly, you need to pass this next test badly.”

“Oh god I’d love that.”

“So you have no idea how any of this physics thing works? Not even at the beginning?”

“Like I understood some of the stuff in the beginning, but by like week three I was lost as fuck.”

“Here,” I said as I pulled out one of the books I brought with me, “this is the textbook from my high school physics class. It actually covers all of the material we’ve been tested on since the beginning of the term, a lot better than anything Professor Blots has done in class.”

“Oh thank god. I can barely stay conscious in his class.”

“Me either. I’m usually doing the homework, day dreaming, or doodling.”

“But you always answer his questions and you ace all of the tests!”

“I answer the questions because I can’t stand the way he stands at the front of the class going “Hmmm?” waiting for an answer. And the tests are because I already know all of this stuff and I know how to make those cheat sheets he lets us bring in.”

“Looks like I came to the right person!” Korra said. “Now where do we start?”

“Normally I’d start with the beginning, because you can’t do any of this stuff on your own without knowing the start. But we don’t have that time, so we’re just going to rote memorize the stuff you need for the test on Monday.”

“That’s probably the best idea,” she said.

“Ok,” I said trying to lean across the table to find a place in the better textbook to start. “Oh I’m joining you over there.”

I got out of the booth and slid in next to Korra who immediately slid away from me.

“Uh.. it’s not you, it’s just I didn’t shower and now I’m really wishing that I did and I smell so you don’t want to get too close to me,” she said as she kept her head down and away from me.

“Korra,” I said. “I don’t care. This is physics time. If I was trying to seduce you I’d be trying harder.”

I would? I thought I was trying plenty hard already.

“Uh… ok,” Korra said as she slide a little closer to me, but not where we were before.

Right… so apparently we’re abandoning plan A. Plan B: try to teach actual Wonder Woman physics…

So we sat there and I just told her the equations, formulas, problems that Blots always puts on his test. We were sitting close together. In her space. I could smell her, our legs touched sometimes, our fingers brushed over pages, and we’d occasionally get caught stealing glances at each other. Ok, I’d get caught stealing glances at her while I watched her struggle to figure out a problem.

We finally called it quits about three hours after we met up.

“My brain has been turned to mush,” Korra said as she laid her entire upper body across the table.

“I’m well acquainted with that feeling,” I said. “Should we part ways? Or would you like to try and fix your brain by getting some delicious grain alcohol?”

Korra considered it for a second. “Well… it is my cheat day so I might as well throw in some delicious grain alcohol.”

“Yes! We can go to my place! I have all sorts of delicious liquor!”

Suddenly Korra’s face fell again. “But If I’m going to hang out with you any more I really need to shower. I can barely stand the smell of me.”

“You don’t smell that bad.”

“Asami, you don’t have to be so nice to me all the time,” Korra said. “I smell bad. I know. We can do this another time. But I need to go back to the dorms and shower cause uuuugh.” She shuddered and I couldn’t help but stare.

“Uh.. You could always use the shower in my apartment,” I said, trying not to sound too obvious about it. It being the prospect of getting Korra naked, and in my apartment. Nope, that wasn’t my logic at all.

“So you want me in your apartment, naked in your shower, without anything to wear?” Korra asked skeptically.

Oh shit! She sees right through you! Abort! Abort! Abort!

Wait! If you abort now you’ll be so obviously flirting with her! Double down!

Ah fuck!

“Korra, have you seen me?” I asked her gesturing at my clothing, my hot, perfectly fitting clothing. Luckily Korra didn’t even think twice about looking me over. “I have lots of clothes, and excellent taste, so I’m sure I have something in my closet for you to wear.”

“Uh.. You know what, no. Some other time maybe?” she asks and I suddenly felt like a child finding out Santa wasn’t real.

“Yeah, uh, no problem,” I managed to say. “Well you hold on to the book to study. And you know, call me anytime tomorrow or Sunday if you need some last minute prep.”

“Thanks Asami,” Korra said with a forced smile. Damn it, I knew I pushed too hard. “I will probably call you Sunday night in a panic, so sorry in advance for that.”

“Yeah,” I said once I moved out of the way so she could leave the booth. “Call me whenever. I’ll be there for you.”

“Wow, uh thanks. Really thanks for all of this. I’ll find a way to pay you back, I promise. Uh… I really should go shower, so… bye,” Korra said awkwardly rushing out a farewell and running off without any kind of physical contact. I’m not entirely sure what kind of contact I was hoping for but… it was more than that.

Damn it Asami. You pushed too hard.

I reluctantly gathered up my stuff and headed back to my apartment.

Saturday passed without a single word from Korra.

Sunday was getting late and I was starting to worry that I wasn’t going to see her until class, which terrified me because that would mean I really fucked up. And the last thing I ever wanted to do was fuck up anything with Korra. God I’m so fucking attached to a girl I barely know. I’m in fucking love with a stranger! What is wrong with me?

It was late, almost ten. So I decided it was a long week, I was going to have myself a glass of wine, watch some shitty tv for a bit, probably read some horrible fluffy ass fanfiction. I was halfway through when my phone rang.

“Hey,” came that voice I loved so much on the other line.

“Hey,” I said back, once again sounding more sultry than a reasonable, sober me would have allowed.

“Asami? I’m freaking out about the test tomorrow. Would you mind if I came over and we had a real quick study session? I know it’s late, but without it I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep.” Korra sounded stressed. She also sounded kind of winded, like she had been running, or possibly pacing in her room.

“Yeah, yeah, absolutely come over,” I told her. “I’ll text you the address and we can go over whatever you need until as late as you want. I’m a bit of a night owl. Just make sure to bring your stuff.”

“Oh thank you Asami. Thank you thank you thank you. I’ll be right over.”

I texted the cute girl my address and waited.

The second I heard my doorbell ring I sprang off the couch like it was a bomb and pushed the door release button for the appropriate length of time. Not two minutes later there was a timid little knock at my door.

I swung the door open and was greeted by an adorable, but frazzled Korra.

“Hey,” I said. “You don’t look so good.”

“I’m really really worried about this test.”

“You’ll be fine.”

“What is the bare minimum you need to not be in extreme danger?” I asked as I led her into my relatively large apartment.

“An 86%. Which is impossible because I’ve never gotten above a D. And holy shit this is your apartment? I’m pretty sure you could fit my entire dorm floor in here,” Korra breathed.

“I know, right? It’s ridiculous,” I said. “But my dad absolutely refused to let me live in the dorms. Ok, so you need to calm down, which means you get a glass of wine.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“The best idea,” I responded. “No. Really. You are spending too much energy on stressing out. What you need is to calm down a little bit. Have a glass of wine, sit on my stupidly comfy couch, take a breath, and we’ll get to studying.”

I pushed the glass of red wine into Korra’s hands and pushed her gently down on to the couch.

“Fuck, this is a comfy couch,” she breathed after a sip of wine. “You’re right. I needed this.”

“Ok, so take your time on the wine, and I’ll go get my books,” I said as I went into my bedroom, dimly aware that Korra was watching me leave and all I was wearing were some short shorts and a very thin, barely there, tank top.

I returned to see Korra sitting contentedly with her eyes half closed, and wine half drunk.

“What do you need to go over?” I asked.

“Everything!”

“How about this? I know Blots’ tests pretty well by now. How about I give you what I assume will be the test tomorrow afternoon. It’ll be short but demonstrative of the real thing. Probably. And while I’m doing that, you can sit and relax with your wine. Sound good?”

Korra just nodded, sighed, and leaned back into the couch.

It only took me twenty minutes (and Korra a second glass of wine) for me to finish writing up the mock test on my laptop.

I put it on the coffee table before her and said, “Now you’re on the honor system, no googling answers.”

Korra put her hand over her heart and held up the mostly full glass of wine. “I swear on this delicious wine I shall not cheat.”

She took my laptop and her brow was immediately furrowed in concentration, tongue sticking out between her teeth.

God she was just so beautiful.

Before I realized it my little black bound notebook was in my hand, and I flipped passed physics notes and diagrams and invention ideas and what not, to a blank page. And then I was drawing Korra. That look of serene concentration, her amazing blue eyes focused on the screen, how damn cute she looked in the loose fitting band t-shirt I didn’t recognize. God, she is just… ugh.

Somehow, I managed to finish a couple different sketches of Korra, each of them utterly failing to capture the aura, the beauty she had just by sitting on my couch trying to do physics. It’s so stupidly unfair that she’s so hot and she doesn’t even have to try! I try real damn hard and only get like half as hot as her and most of that is just that I can afford expensive clothes. She’s fucking sexy as hell in ripped jeans that look like she’s had them for years and hasn’t washed them in a month. How is that even physically possible to make that attractive?

“Ok, I’m done!” Korra said triumphantly.

“Let me check you work,” I said as I pulled my laptop back towards me but after shoving my notebook into the folds of the couch, out of the way of Korra’s prying eyes.

Checking the work was easy, not nearly as time consuming as writing the test.

“What’s the verdict?” she asked nervously.

“Well you’d definitely pass,” I told her. “But I see where you need work.”

“How bad?”

“Korra, it’s not bad at all. You’ll be fine. We just need to focus on a few things and you’ll ace it.”

“You sure?” she asks, looking up at me with pure concern. She really really needs this. Come on Sato. Stop trying so hard to get in her pants.

“Absolutely. Now here, these are the areas you need to go over a few more times. We can do it together.”

For the next hour we went over the few concepts she needed help on, and I was starting to feel the wine’s effects lessening. Which was excellent news for my self control.

“Ok, it’s almost midnight,” Korra said. “Thanks for all of this, for the studying, for the wine, for calming me down. You’re a pretty awesome friend.”

I’d have accused my heart of stopping if I didn’t feel all of my blood rushing to my face. I couldn’t think of anything to say. The little me that exists in my head was doing an outrageous happy dance.

The blush must have been obvious, since Korra said, “Oh come on. It’s not that exciting to be my friend. I’m equally needy and unavailable and I work out way too much and I’m hot headed and I can be mean and judgemental.”

She was rubbing the back of her neck, which I’ve noticed is something she does when she gets nervous, and it’s ruffling her short hair.

“Korra,” I said as I pulled her into a hug. “You’re a good person. I’m honored to be your friend.”

Then, I didn’t even realize I was doing it, but I went in to kiss her cheek. I swear it was only going to be a kiss on her cheek. But in the second that I did, she turned. I missed her cheek slightly, and wound up kissing her.

Not quite full on the lips, but very definitely on the corner of her mouth. It was like half lips half cheek, all completely awkward.

We just kind of looked at each other, still so close, my arms still on her shoulders and those eyes looking at me with… something, threatening to pull me in all over again.

I’m sure she was waiting for me to move, but I was waiting for her to react. I kissed her and she wasn’t doing anything.

Do I kiss her again?

Oh god. What is happening in this moment? Ahhhhhh.

“Well, thanks. I’ll go and let you get some sleep,” Korra said as she grabbed her stuff and left the apartment.

Wait, don’t go, aaand damn it.

I wasn’t going to get any sleep and I knew it.

I spent waaaay too long in my bed staring at the ceiling wondering what any of this meant. Did I have a chance? Was this accidental? Was it on purpose? Did I fuck it up by kissing her? Did I fuck it up by not kissing her again? Was Korra even interested in girls? Should I bake her a cake that says, “Hey I’m bisexual and you’re cute as fuck wanna bang?” written in icing? It would be a red velvet cake with vanilla icing and chocolate icing for the text and sprinkles. Maybe the pride flag decorating the background…

How did I get on the subject of cakes? Wasn’t I supposed to be trying to figure out if Korra had a thing for me?

Ugh, I doubt it. She wasn’t exactly friendly to me before all of this. She was probably just showing gratitude for all of the help.

Damn it, I never should have agreed to tutor her. We are getting too close and I’m trying really hard to keep focused on the physics, but it’s so hard when she’s so cute.

I didn’t sleep as much as I would have liked.

When I finally got myself to physics, I kept staring at the back of Korra’s head while we were taking the test. She was ruffling her hair a lot during the test, but she was also writing furiously like she was afraid if she waited too long she’d forget everything.

Meanwhile, I was neglecting my own test.

It was just so hard to focus on anything besides Korra and whatever happened between us last night. Would it be too much to blame the wine?

I wrote some answers down without really giving them much thought and turned in my test. I was the first one done as always, so I waited outside the classroom for Korra. I needed to see her and know how she did.

I only had to wait another ten minutes. A couple of other students filtered out before her, and she stopped when she saw me.

“How’d it go?” I asked.

She looked at me, dazed and confused. “Uh?” she shrugged. “I think I need some caffeine to restart my brain before I can answer that question.”

“To the coffee shop?”

“To the coffee shop!”

We made our way to the student coffee shop and I got myself a latte and Korra got a triple shot of espresso.

We sat together and talked for a bit. I had class in an hour, so we didn’t have much time.

“Ok, so if we’re friends now,” I said with a significant pause to let Korra say something, anything, about last night, but when she didn’t I continued, “we should get to know each other. But I have to get to class soon, so tl;dr versions?”

Korra nodded into her espresso. “Uh… Let’s see. Southern Water Tribe by birth, dad’s big into politics trying to make life better for everyone and such. Mom’s always been his second-in-command kinda, she’s the one that keeps the ship running while my dad is out doing the big work if that makes sense. I’m not entirely sure what I’m majoring in, but I figured I’d need a science class so I figured physics would be good, but apparently my advisor is an idiot and put me in an advanced class I’m failing at. And uh… let’s see. I’m currently in the “fight club” martial arts club. Uh… What else. I’m a freshman. My birthday is in February. I have a dog named Naga who I miss a lot. Oh, and I’m single?”

“Why the question?” I asked.

“I don’t know. It felt like something I should share, but I don’t know,” Korra muttered into her cup.

“Ok, well I’m a native of this fine city. My dad runs Future Industries as you know. I got my mom’s board of directors seat when she died, but it is really only for show. I’m going to school for engineering with a minor in business.”

“Shouldn’t you major in business?”

“Nah, I don’t actually want to run the company, I’d rather just build things all day. But if I have to I might as well know the basics. I mostly just submit ideas to the R&D department and sometimes they build them. I like to rebuild classic motorcycles from scratch. Restoring them is a personal passion of mine. Um.. my birthday is the end of October. And I too am single and ready to mingle with the right person.”

“Well I feel like I know you better already!”

I smiled at her. “Me too!”

“Ok, so do you think we could have a couple of study sessions before the midterm?” Korra asked, she was looking away from me almost like she was afraid to ask. “Regardless of how I did on this test, I’m going to need some help to pass the class.”

“Of course,” I said. “Anytime. Just text or call me. I’ve got to run to a class, but if you want to get started, I’d encourage you to just start at the beginning of that textbook and start reading forward.”

“Thanks Asami, you’re the best.”

I smiled at her and waved goodbye as I left for class that I was seriously considering ditching, but with midterms next week, I really needed to attend. Damn it.

And unfortunately I didn’t get to see Korra again until physics on Wednesday where we got our tests back.

I didn’t do well. I managed an A still, thank god for curves, but considering the sheer amount of red all over it the only reason I got the A was because I still managed to do better than everyone else despite getting most of the questions wrong.

Ugh… Korra was distracting me too much.

Now I was going to fail the class.

I listened to Blots talk about what was going to be on the midterm and tried real hard to stop staring at Korra.

Once class was done Korra instantly ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

“I got a B! I got a B!” she cried. “Oh man, but just look at all of this red. I thought for sure I’d fail again, but looks like someone finally broke the curve.”

Was that pointed look at me supposed to suggest something? Did she know that I didn’t do so well on this test either?

“Well then you’re in good position for the rest of the year, assuming you don’t completely fail the midterm,” I said, unable to think of anything else to say.

“Yeah…” Korra said. “So I’m free for the rest of the day. Can we go to the library and start studying the basics I’m gonna need to know to even do anything in this class?”

“I’ve got time, yeah,” I said.

We walked to the library and made some small talk and when we got there we found a quiet table out of the way on the third floor and sat down.

“So I read through the first chapter last night and I think someone it’s starting to sink in,” she said.

“Ok, I’ve got an idea,” I told her. “Here, take my physics notebook, read through my notes, try to ignore the doodles for when I zone out. Almost everything Blots thinks is important and test worthy on those sections is in there somewhere. I made myself a cleaner copy but I need to make you one, so I’ll go down stairs and photocopy you a section.”

Korra slid my black notebook over to herself as she eyed my study guide. “That’s like 200 pages. That’s a study guide?”

“Ok, it’s only 75 pages, and the printer wouldn’t let me do double sided, alright. I’ll be back in a little bit.”

In fact I was gone for almost twenty minutes. First there was a line at the copier. Then there it ran out of paper. It was a mess. But when I finally returned to the third floor with my arms full of paper I realized I made a horrible mistake.

Korra had my notebook. Korra had gotten bored. Korra had flipped through my notebook and seen my doodles of her from when I was bored in class.

I know for a fact that at least one of them had a little adorable cartoon version of her saying, “I’m fucking hot!”

I dropped off the massive stack of paper, grabbed my bookbag and said, “I’m going to go. And hide in shame forever.”

She was currently looking at the ones I’d drawn of her on Sunday with the caption, “what a fucking cutie”.

“Asami?” she asked but I wasn’t gonna do this.“Nope!” I said as I turned and practically ran away.

I heard a very distinctive “wait!” from behind me, but the sheer massive ocean of embarrassment that was bearing down upon me wouldn’t let me stop and face her. There’s no way in Hell I could ever live this down.

Nope.

The girl I’ve been crushing on all semester found my borderline creepy doodles of her in my notebook. While we were supposed to be studying.

FUCK!

She still had the notebook!

I was about a block away from the library when I realized this and stopped. For a second I considered turning back and grabbing the book from her before she could actually read some of the stupid stuff I had in there.

Some of the stuff I wrote or doodled in there was even more embarrassing than the stuff she’d already seen. But at the sametime, the amount of awkwardness I already felt was more than I could bear.

Fuck.

I stood, frozen in that indecision for a moment when Korra ran up to me, slightly out of breath.

“You forgot this,” she said holding out my notebook.

I took it from her and said, “What this? Never seen it before in my life.”

And I threw it behind me into the piece of grass next to the street.

Korra gave me a face that just said, “Really?”

“Oh god. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m an idiot and suuuuper embarrassed right now, so I’m just going to go to my apartment and never ever leave ever again. You’ll never have to see me again. I’ll just leave you alone for-”

I had to stop talking when I felt Korra’s lips pressed firmly against my own and the words died in my throat as my heart exploded.

“You done?” she asked.

The only thing I could do was nod feebly.

“Ok good,” Korra said. “You know, you could have just told me.”

“I didn’t think…”

“Yeah…” Korra said. “Now can we go out sometime? On a date? Assuming I don’t flunk out of college. Because if I flunk out, I won’t be able to kiss you again.”

“Oh. Yes. Yes please. Uh…”

Korra just leaned up and kissed me again.

“Yes. I like that,” I mumbled. “Ok, let’s learn you some physics so I can kiss you some more.”

“For every question I get right, will you kiss me again? I think that might be the only way for me to learn,” Korra said with a wicked little grin.


	6. Water Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tattooed-letters asked: If you're still taking prompts, here's one: Asami's been in an accident where she hurt her leg/back pretty badly and Korra is her physiotherapist who helps her with the rehabilitation. One of the sessions takes place in a pool and, ya know, they can't keep their eyes (hands) off of each other because swimsuits.

“You did what?” the woman in the very nice looking glasses asked.

“Motorcycle accident,” I said sheepishly. “It wasn’t my fault though! I was cut off! I’m a very careful driver!”

“How long have you been in the cast?” she asked pulling off her glasses to reveal lovely, deep blue eyes.

“About eight weeks,” I said. “Comes off tomorrow and I need a physical therapist. You came highly recommended.”

“I’m the best,” she told me. “So what do you need?”

“Um.. physical therapy? I broken one leg and my hip, So there’s not much I can do, and I’ve been stuck in a chair for eight weeks. I want to be able to walk again as soon as possible.

”The doctor stood up. “If that’s what you want, then good. But just so you know, I don’t take quitters. You see,” she said as she lifted up her shirt and for a moment I saw glorious abs. But then she turned and I saw a horrific scar across her lower back, “I was in your position once. Except mine was much much worse. So I know exactly how it feels. This is going to require much work and time and effort. You don’t commit to me fully I won’t take you on as a client.”

She was forceful and hot and damn. She was so very very nice to look at.

“No, I’ll commit. Really. I don’t know what the word quit means.”

“Very well,” Doctor Korra said as she sat down in front of me, gazing into my eyes and I could feel a strength pouring into me. “Come in tomorrow. We’ll take the casts off for you. And we can get right to work.”

“Uh.. yes… good idea. I’ll see you tomorrow,” I said as I wheeled myself out.

The next day I returned and had a nurse cut my casts off. Then they allowed me sometime to clean myself up. God I haven’t shaved my legs in weeks. But at least there’s a shower. Good, I can get rid of the smell.

Just as I got changed there was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” I said.

Doctor Korra entered wearing only a thin, blue, string bikini.

“Oh, hai,” I said, sitting down in the shower, wearing only a towel.

“We’re going to get you into the pool. Trust me it’ll help. Now do you need help getting changed?” she asked as she handed me a matching green bikini.

“Uh… no, I think I’ll be fine,” I said, blush rising in my face.

“Ok, well hurry up and we’ll get started.”  
“Do you mind?” I asked as she spun around, I caught a blush spreading across her dark cheeks a second before I saw the complete scare that dominated her back.

Five minutes later we were in the pool and Korra’s delicate, wonderful hands were moving up and down my legs.

“Are you sure this is necessary?” I asked. I didn’t want her to stop because it had been months since I was touched like this, even before the cast. And bu someone as insanely attractive as her, god this was heaven.

“I’m just checking the muscle tissues,” she said as she massaged my thighs. I shuddered and wrapped my arms around her neck so I didn’t slip beneath the water. “Exquisit. No last damage. Your skin is perfect, barely any scarring.”

"Please don’t stop, that feels amazing,” I moaned.

I suddenly realized that her lips were very close to mine. “You know what does wonder for recovery?” she asked as her hands slipped up to my hips. “Sex. Increases blood flow, increases heart rate. All that stuff. Do you.. have someone who could help you with that.”

“No. No. I don’t I haven’t had anyone like that in a while.”

She moved closer to me. “Shame. You’re so beautiful, and fit, considering your confinement.”

“Are you offering?” I asked. “You know, for my therapy? I’ve heard it could take a very long time.”

“I can take my time,” Korra breathed on my lips.

“What are you waiting for?” I asked her.

“Your permission.”

“Please Doctor Korra, help me in whatever way you see fit.”


	7. Secret Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: korrasami au. like secret relationship? They can be hiding it for whatever reason, for homophobia or a bet or it can be REALLY au and be like princess/pauper or like forbidden due to romeo/juliet type shit. Idk i love this trope if u want to use it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do something slightly different from your suggestions: you know how sometimes for TV stars, here’s looking at you Disney channel, have contracts that involve decency clauses? Well I decided to do that with Korra and Asami. So secret relationship kept secret because of contracts.

“Hey Korra,” Asami called. “You’ve got some time to spare to go over some lines with me?”

The teenager looked up at the tall, dark haired girl and smiled. “Yeah, this scene is really giving me some troubles,” Korra grinned back.

“So, my trailer? Ten minutes?” Asami asked, nervously biting her lip.

“Yeah, I’ll get my stuff and meet you there.”

Ten minutes later inside the little shell of a room that was marked Asami Sato, Korra knocked once and then let herself inside.

“Asami?” she called, but she she didn’t get very far as the door was slammed shut behind her and when she turned around the only thing she saw was those green eyes looking at her like she was the most important thing in the world.

Their lips crashed together and the girls attacked each other like they hadn’t seen each other in months.

Their lips never parted except to catch ragged, needy breaths. Their hands were roaming all over each other, desperate to touch skin for the seconds that they had together, in secret.

Finally they broke away, Korra rested her forehead against Asami’s as she smiled and laughed once.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” Korra said. “God I just want to be able to kiss you in public to take you out and stuff. God I want to be able to spend the night with you!”

“I know, I know,” Asami said as she kissed Korra after each utterance of the phrase. “Two more years, two more years and then your contact is up. Mine’s up at the end of the year. You know we can’t do this in public or we lose everything. Our reputations would be ruined.”

“You know I don’t give about any of that. I only care about you!” Korra said back, perhaps a bit too loudly. “And I like Mako just fine, but I fucking hate dating him. We’re the worst.”

“I know, I know. But if you want to keep acting you can’t just break a contract with such a powerful company like this and expect to work again,” Asami said. “I hate this just as much as you, you know that right? But we have to be sensible.”

“I know, I know. I don’t know what I would do without you to be the sensible one in this relationship,” Korra said as she kissed Asami once more. “Fuck these ‘moral decency clauses.”

“Yeah, they’re the worst,” Asami agreed as she kissed her secret girlfriend.

“If you’ve ever wanted to get out of this stupid contract, I have a hilariously bad idea,” Korra said. “I’m just saying.”

“I have to admit I’m intrigued.”

“Well,” Korra said with a wry smile. “Our contract holders have rivals and such who would like to repay the people who took them down a peg, right?”

Asami shrugged. “Probably.”

“And you’re already an amazing director and producer and you’re nineteen!”

“Ok, ok, keep going.”

“Well…”

It was the season finale of the show, the love triangle that had been brewing between Korra’s character and the two boys that she didn’t have any on screen chemistry with was coming to a climactic showdown where she picked one. And it was going to be a shown live, on prime time TV.

The last line of the season she was supposed to say, “I can’t pick between the two of you! I can’t! So then I won’t pick either. I’ll pick myself and be single and alone.”

Instead what Korra said, with Asami waiting just off screen was, “I can’t pick between the two of you! I can’t! I won’t pick either of you. Because I don’t love either of you. The one I really love is…”

And that was Asami’s cue to run into Korra’s arm and kiss her.

They managed to kiss for a good five seconds before the producers managed to cut the feeds and go to commercial.

Both girls were fired within the hour, but neither of them cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually working on a longer version of this story because I like it so much.


	8. Explicit! Dom!Korra Teaches Asami a Lesson For Teasing Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Some Top/Dom!Korra educating Asami when Asami does something to embarrass/tease/annoy Korra the whole day. Is this the kinda thing you meant? Because i'm always a slut for top!Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one, while taking me a while to get to because of all the other ones I’ve gotten, was a challenge, because I’ll admit that I’m not familiar with that whole culture, so I’ll do my best. Uh, this is your obligatory very very NSFW warning.

Asami had been making eyes at Korra across the bar all night. A couple people noticed that she kept crossing and uncrossing her legs quite a lot. But only Korra noticed that she hadn’t worn any underwear under that sleek, gorgeous black dress.

Korra wanted to take her right then and there, but now, this was a business event. Asami had to spend at least three hours here by her rules, and they weren’t allowed to do anything overly sexual. Those were the rules. And Asami had broken the rules. So whenever Korra wasn’t looking over at Asami, she was thinking of punishments for her girlfriend.

At exactly three hours Korra finished her drink, excused herself from her conversation that she wasn’t really paying attention to in the first place, and moved over to Asami.

“Dear,” she said sweetly. It was their code word, whenever the other called them “dear” it was time to leave, “we have an early day tomorrow, we really should get home.”

“Of course,” Asami said, “I’d almost forgotten. Excuse me, but we really should be going.”

Asami grabbed Korra’s hand as they walked out of the party together. Once they were outside, Asami pushed Korra up against the nearest wall and kissed her. “I’ve wanted you all night,” she whispered into Korra’s ear.

“You broke the rules though,” Korra reminded her. “And for that you will be punished.”

Asami faked a pout, “Oh no, whatever shall you do to me.”

“I have a few ideas.”

Once they got back into their apartment, Korra kissed Asami hard, her teeth pulling at Asami’s lower lip.

“Bedroom,” Korra said as she pushed Asami towards it still kissing her.

Once they crossed the threshold into the bedroom Korra dropped the act for a second. “You ready for this?”

Asami smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

“Ok, just let me know if it ever gets too much,” Korra said.

“You know I will.”

“Good,” Korra said as she took a deep breath. “Now, you’ve been a bad girl Asami, and you have to be punished.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Take off your dress,” Korra demanded.

Asami slipped off her dress and immediately Korra’s hands went to Asami’s breasts, palming them and feeling her already stiff nipples in between her fingers.

“You are to not cum until I explicitly tell you to, do you understand?” Korra said as she rolled Asami’s nipples drawing out a moan. “Do you understand?”

“Yes ma’am,” Asami shuddered as Korra’s tongue started teasing one of her breasts.

“You’re a naughty slut,” Korra said. “No panties on at a formal event.”

Her free hand slowly descended across Asami’s taught stomach to her already wet and warm core. Korra knew what she was looking for and gave Asami’s clit a few delicate flicks with her finger.

Asami shuddered.

“No cumming yet,” Korra said withdrawing her lips and fingers from Asami’s skin. “Me first. Take off my pants.”

Asami eagerly descended to her knees and started unbuckling Korra’s pants. She pulled off the garment and was face-to-face with Korra’s already damp panties.

“Kiss it,” Korra ordered and Asami did so with relish. “Now, take them off.”

She did as ordered and once Korra’s pussy was unclothed she demanded, “Get me off right now, only using your tongue.”

Asami dove in eagerly licking and flicking Korra’s eager clit with her tongue, her hands remaining on Korra’s outer thighs.

“Yes, good, very good. See how excited you were making me all night? You’re rule breaking was very bad. You almost ruined my panties with how wet they were. You horrible tease,” Korra said before she shuddered an orgasm right into Asami’s eager mouth. “Now, get on the bed.”

Asami stood up and moved to the bed where she lay waiting for Korra who was pulling off her shirt and her bra.

“Mmm, someone’s excited for me,” Korra said as she let her tongue trail up Asami’s legs.

“Yes I am. Can I please cum for you, mistress?” she asked.

Korra gave her a thoughtful hum as she let her tongue taste her, one long, slow lick of Asami before saying, “Not yet. You bad tease.”

“Please,” Asami begged.

“Not yet. You teased me all night, so you are going to get me off,” Korra said as she climbed up Asami’s perfect naked body. She kissed each nipple for several seconds before kissing her girlfriend, and for one second breaking character as she whispered, “I fucking love you.”

Asami responded with a quite. “I love you too.”

“Now, get me off however you like, but no cumming,” Korra said as she continued her ascent and put her knees on either side of Asami’s head.

Her girlfriend eagerly started licking Korra’s clit one more time, using her tongue, her teeth, her lips, everything, while her hands trailed Korra’s perfect abs.

“Yes, yes you tease. Eat me out. Make your dom cum in your mouth. God you’re so good at that,” Korra moaned when she felt Asami’s hands on her breasts.

She leaned back slightly and put one hand on the spot Asami was desperate for a touch.

The girl beneath Korra writhed as she played with her clit. “You’re not allowed to cum until after me,” Korra ordered once more, which only spurred Asami’s tongue to go faster.  
For the second time that night, Korra was writing on Asami’s tongue.

“Good, good, Asami, very good,” Korra breathed.

“Can I cum for you now?”

“Not yet,” Korra said. She turned around and lowered her mouth across Asami’s clit. “Eat me while I get you to come for me.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Asami didn’t respond she continued to lick Korra’s clit as the one on top’s tongue finally met her own and she started to shudder with the orgasm that had been building for a while.

“Oh god, thank you ma’am.”


	9. Explicit! Broken A/C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> supergoosey asked: Ok I gotchu! lol Korra's AC broke in her house on the most ungodly day in summer so she's doing everything she can to cool off from opening every window to standing in the freezer to... Walkin around in just her undies lol Asami is the hot new neighbor next door & can see Korra thru the windows & eventually gets busted staring lol(my AC is broken right now which is how I came up with this lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first things first: this is the second version of this and it gets smutty and right to the point because the first version got lost and I wasn’t happy and I said screw the build up I’m just jumping right in! So… yeah… smut. NSFW all that jazz. Enjoy

The girl across the alley way was fucking hot, there was no other way to describe her. Asami figured she was shorter than her by a couple of inches, but she was fit as hell. Asami knew she was fit as hell because since the heat wave started the girl had been walking around her apartment (that hall every single window open as wide as it possibly could) completely naked. She was showing off her perfect abs, that buff ass and perfect legs, and those arms of spun steel, and not to mention her perfect breasts and well.. everything.

Asami found herself feeling a little bit like a voyeur, but she couldn’t help it. This heat wave had been going on for a week and a half now. But this girl is so hot, Asami couldn’t help it.

The girl was wandering around her kitchen now, standing in front of the freezer. Asami couldn’t see what she was doing, so she spent a moment or two just gazing at her perfect ass.

Eventually the girl turned around and Asami could see her skin glistening with sweat. God she was so hot.

The girl was clearly bored as she leaned against the cabinet and waited for something. But it was obviously taking too much time as she started to… holy shit was this actually happening?

The tanned goddess of a woman across the alley way started playing with her gorgeous boobs, gently rolling her nipples between her fingers for a moment.

Asami was getting a first row viewing to the girl masturbating!

Yup, the girl’s hands were descending to her the middle of her legs, and she starting rubbing her clit as Asami stood in the window just watching her go at it, getting super excited herself.

Asami just watched in awe for several seconds, unaware that her own hands were starting to mimic the girl’s movements.

But she suddenly stopped when the girl opened her eyes and looked right at Asami’s staring at her. She locked eyes with Asami, but kept going, a wicked smile on her face.

Asami couldn’t look away as the girl shudder in an obvious orgasm.

She winked at Asami, opened her freezer and pulled out a pair of panties which she slipped on, shuddering once more before walking out of the room.

Asami just looked on, mouth hanging open. She was incredibly turned on but also completely shocked by what she just witnessed.

All of a sudden the girl, still topless came back into view. She caught Asami’s attention once again and this time she held up a piece of paper in front of her with “Apartment 1634 if you want to join” written in large black sharpie.

Asami just stared for another second, before turning around, grabbing her tool kit and rushing to the other building.

She rang the bell and the attractive girl showed up at the door, still without a shirt, but with her panties defrosting and leaving little trails of liquid running down the inside of her thighs.

“Hi, I’m Asami and I didn’t mean to stare you’re just really hot and damn that was hot and I’d like to join you but I’m also good at fixing things so I could fix your air conditioner if you want.”

The girl smiled and ushered Asami into her very warm apartment. “Well I’m Korra, and it’s ok you were watching. I’ve been stealing some glances at you my own self. And did we just walk into a bad porno? The hot person showing up to the topless girl’s apartment, “hey baby I can fix your ac”.”

Asami’s face went bright red and she hid in embarrassment. “Oh my god we did.”

Korra just laughed. “Well I’m ok with it either way. So what do you say?”

“Well I’m ok with it if you are.”

“Then you should know my apartment has a no clothes policy,” Korra said with a wink.


	10. You Were Checking Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thejennawynn asked: ok ok "You've been checking me out." :P

After a long, long seven hour shift, she took off her apron and threw it in the laundry pile and walked to the other side of the counter.

The other woman, the one sitting at the counter by the window was listening to her headphones and reading a book for the last several hours. She was trying so hard not to look at the pretty, tanned, short haired barista girl that she didn’t noticed her clocking off and approaching her until she tried to nonchalantly look up to check out the barista again only to be met with those clear, piercing blue eyes a lot closer to her than she remembered, and she jumped in surprise.

“You’ve been checking me out,” the barista said.

“What? Me? No…” the woman stammered as she pulled out her headphones.

“Bullshit,” the girl said with a playful little smirk and those eyes that just saw right through her.

“I… uh… you’re cute…”

The barista smiled. “Asami right?”

“How did you know?”

The girl rolled her eyes and then held up the empty coffee cup that clearly had Asami written on it with a little tiny heart above the i.

“Oh, right… We’ll I’m thoroughly embarrassed. Caught staring.”

“Ha! Staring. Right. If that’s all you were doing,” the barista said. “I’m Korra by the way.”

Asami’s face was now a complete, livid red in shame.

“You were burning a hole in the back of my pants from how hard you were looking at my ass, and you weren’t just looking, you were biting your lips and trying desperately to have something in your hands to distract you,” Korra leaned into whisper.

“Oh my god,” Asami muttered.

“You were checking me out,” Korra stated. “Now are you going to just check me out and watch my glorious ass walk away or are you going to come with me to go get something to eat?”

Once again, Asami was lost for words. For a second she just watched that perfectly taut butt walk away in those delightfully skinny jeans before her brain caught up with the rest of her. Asami threw all of the stuff in her bag and ran off after the cute barista. 


	11. You Were Supposed to be Watching Him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thejennawynn asked: "You were supposed to be watching him!" Bonus points: the him is Bo.

There was this nagging feeling, like an itch Korra couldn’t scratch, bothering her in the back of her brain. She was supposed to do something or attend to.

The calendar in the kitchen only had “Bolin’s Surgery” written in Asami’s neat handwriting and circled in red.

She wondered if he had gotten his wisdom teeth out yet, then she wondered if she could see him yet and take some hilarious youtube video of this drugged out reaction. But Mako said he’d call when he picked up his brother. Korra wouldn’t worry about it, and yet it was still getting a little late.

Just as she was about to pick up the phone, it rang.

“Korra? Where are you?” an angry voice said.

“I’m in my apartment. Where are you?”

“YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HIM!” yelled Mako.

“What?” Korra yelled back. “I distinctly remember a conversation with you, last week, where you said, ‘don’t worry Korra, Detective Mako can take care of his brother on his own.”

“That was before something came up, I called you this morning and you said you’d take care of Bo.”

“Um… no I didn’t.”

“Yes you did.”

Suddenly she remembered the dream she had about a phone call.

Korra sighed heavily. “Mako. What time did you call me?”

“It was a little after seven.”

“In the morning, right?”

“Yeah… oh damn it.”

“How many times do we have to go over the fact that I’m not responsible for anything I say or do before 10?” Korra said. “I’m driving over to the doctor’s now.”

“Don’t bother. They just called me to say he’s not there. He apparently wandered off.”

“Damn it! Well I’ll head there anyway and start looking around the area.”

A half hour later, Korra wandered into a Wendy’s with Mako right behind her to find the heavily drugged Bolin trying real hard to eat some ice cream, but failing miserably as the workers had a hearty chuckle at his expense.

“David Bowie! Kahleesi!” Bolin shouted. “I told you I knew awesome famous people.”

“Yeah come on Dwayne The Rock Johnson, let’s get you home,” Mako said as he picked his sedated brother out of the booth.


	12. It's Been a Long Day and I'm Gonna Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tattooed-letters asked: Okay, so, I went through your massive list of AUs and I like this one: ‘I’m on the verge of tears because of a rude customer and you step in and stand up for me’. So, if you're up to it, could you write this one, pretty please?

To say it was a long day would be the biggest understatement of the century. Asami was called in early, like 4 hours early, because one of the bigger clients managed to melt their servers. And that isn’t a metaphor, their servers literally melted into giant puddles of plastic… somehow. So she spent like seven hours trying to figure out what the hell happened from what stuff was actually salvageable and then rebuilding a brand new series of servers as quickly as possible.

But she’s Asami goddamn Sato, and she did it. Of course she did. And after about five seconds of self congratulation back at the IT office, her boss catches one of her coworkers skimming passwords and credit card information and calls the police on the guy after firing him which was a whole stress stand off in and of itself. And guess who had to cover that shift since the person supposed to be covering the help desk was currently in the back of a police car?

That is what led Asami to be tired, cranky, overworked, and just done with everyone’s shit. She’d been at work now for… nine hours, fucking great.

She has only three more hours to go and then she would be free to drink herself into a stupor. Except she couldn’t because she had to come back tomorrow to man the midnight shift because they were short staffed now.

And at that moment, where Asami realized her life was over as she knew it that the slicked back hair of the world’s biggest douche walked in.

“You said my computer would be done by now,” he said. No hello, no greeting of any sort, just a demand that Asami didn’t even know how to respond to.

She just looked at him for a second, blinked once and said, “Sorry? What can I get for you?”

“Look, you ignorant bitch. I need my goddamn computer back for business! I have clients, my clients have needs! Where’s my goddamn computer?!” he shouts.

Asami took a deep breath. No this asshole wouldn’t be the one to break her. Not today.

“Do you have an order number?” Asami asked.

“You dumb bitch. It’s my goddamn computer! I can see it right fucking there! Just turn around, grab it, and fucking hand it to me right now! Or do the only fucking thing you can do around her, and call one of the actual stupid fucking geeks around her to do it for you!”

For some reason Asami felt like she was going to cry, it was too much. This guy, this job, the fact that she only got three hours of sleep over the last week total. The tears were coming whether she wanted them to or not.

“Great, fucking cry! You stupid bitch! Don’t cry! Don’t fucking cry! Just get my goddamn computer!”

“Hey asshole!” came a third voice, loud and forceful. “Shops closed for lunch get out, come back in an hour.”

Slicked back hair man whipped around to face the short, tan girl that must have slipped in at some point during his shouting.

“Who the fuck are you, to tell me what to do?” he demanded.

The tan girl put down her bag, and slipped off her dark jacket. Asami noticed two things: one the girl’s arms were cut as hell, might as well have been handcrafted stone, the other was that she was wearing a sleeveless red shirt that said, “SECURITY” across the front of it.

“I’m the girl who is going to politely escort you out of the shop, and then break your jaw in several places,” the girl smiled as she crossed her arms and flexed.

The man was obviously considering his options.

“The shop is closed for lunch. Come back in an hour with a better attitude.”

He huffed out of the shop without another word and Asami let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

The girl slid up to the counter and put a hand on Asami’s shoulder. “Hey, you ok?”

Asami nodded as she brushed the tears away. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” the girl smiled, it was a very warm smile. “I’m just really glad I wore my work shirt today.”

Asami laughed. “Thanks a lot. It’s been a really shitty day.”

“Well I’ll just stand guard here for the next hour or so to make sure that asshole doesn’t try anything else when he comes back. I’m Korra by the way.”

“Asami. And seriously, thank you.”

Korra shrugged. “It’s no big deal.”

“What did you come in for?”

Korra blushed and rubbed her hand threw her short hair. “It’s actually super embarrassing. And you already have a long enough day, so I don’t want to bother you with it.”

It was Asami’s turn to smile. “It’ll be no trouble. Besides I owe you for saving my ass.”

“It’s nothing, really. Just a computer virus. I think. I honestly don’t know.”

“Come on, let me see. It’ll be on the house.”

Korra’s blush hadn’t gone away, in fact it intensified as she pulled out the old laptop from her backpack and slid it to Asami. “Please don’t judge me.”

Asami raised a skeptical eyebrow at Korra as she opened the laptop. The second she did Korra buried her head in her arms to avoid being seen or looking at the pretty IT girl who was looking at her frozen laptop that was only showing the super raunchy porn she’d been watching last night.

“Oh, I see,” Asami muttered as she looked at the two pretty women going at it, frozen in time on Korra’s laptop.

“Jesus this is embarrassing,” Korra said. “I’m so sorry.”

Asami just smiled and laughed. “Oh don’t worry about it. I think I was watching this very one the other day…”

Korra emerged from her arms with a stunned look on her face. “You… what?”

The other girl just winked at her. “I’ll have this done in a second.”

After fifteen minutes of what Korra could only assume was computer wizardry, Asami had her laptop better than new.

“You’re a genius!” Korra said. “How much do I owe you?”

Asami smiled. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Come on I owe you something!” Korra demanded.

Before Asami could answer, a woman in a smart looking business suit came in.

“Hey, I think my asshole of a boss was just in here,” she said as she handed Asami the slip for the computer. “I’m so sorry.”

“Lady,” Korra said. “Get a new job.”

“I’m trying,” she said sadly. “The second I get another job, I’m taking his precious computer and beating him to death with it. Thanks.”

Asami handed her the computer and the girl left.

“Ok, can I at least buy you dinner or lunch or something?” Korra asked.

“Well normally I’d say yeah, but I’ve got the midnight shift tonight, so the second I’m done here I’m going to bed so I can have some sleep before I work from midnight till eight am,” Asami admitted.

“I don’t get off work till 3am, so why don’t I swing by then? I’ll bring pizza and energy drinks.”

Asami smiled. “Sounds good.”

Maybe today wasn’t going to be a complete disaster.


	13. NSFW: Grease Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thegearinator asked: If not that then can I get some of Korra walking in from work to find Asami in the middle of ____ seeing this Korra is gets _____ (could be funny or R rated or angsty not bothered)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I attempted smut, but then I got about ¾ of the way, went this is shit, but I didn’t want to delete it… And I’m now reminded why I don’t do this very often… anywho… here’s some nsfw stuff.  
> “Korra walking in from work to find Asami in the middle of working on the car in her underwear seeing this Korra gets all excited”

It had been a long day for Korra, so she was looking forward to getting home and just laying her head in Asami’s lap and possibly falling asleep, perhaps not.

So she was rather surprised when she opened the door to the apartment and found no one there. The apartment was completely empty.

Korra was confused and a little upset that she didn’t have an Asami to snuggle up to. So she decided that she’d better check the garage, just in case Asami decided that she really need to tune up one of her cars.

What she saw when she got down there was enough to send shivers up and down her spine.

Asami was indeed working on one of her cars, her favorite red convertible. Her luscious dark hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, and she hadn’t bothered to change after work.

In fact, Korra saw her business outfit, the white blouse and ass hugging black skirt hanging up well out of the way of the car and the grease.

Asami was leaning over her car’s engine in only her sexy, small, white lingerie and little leather metalworking apron. There were grease smears all up and down her arms and hands, and some across her face and chest. She hadn’t noticed Korra yet, and had a large, shiny wrench in her hands.

“You’re so goddamn hot,” Korra called.

She could see the sly little smile creep across Asami’s face as she finished what she was doing under the hood.

When Asami turned to face Korra, one dirty hand on her hip, the other still holding the wrench she smiled, “You like dirty girls who know how to use their big tools?”

The words went right to Korra’s core and spine. She just nodded.

Asami continued to smile as she pulled the cord that tied her apron to her waist, letting the piece of leather fall to the floor. She ran a finger across her underwear, irrevocably staining it with dark grease.

Her green eyes were filled with hunger as she looked at Korra. “Oh no, would you look at that, they’re all dirty, someone should really come help me take them off.”

Korra almost tripped over herself, rushing to Asami, but the engineer held up a finger.

“Ah, ah. This is a no clothing zone. We can’t have your clothes getting ruined. Take them off,” her voice had a commanding, but needy, edge to it, and Korra was more than happy to oblige.

She tried to rip off her clothing and go, but Asami commanded again, “Slower.”

Korra smiled. Her lover was in a commanding mood, and that was always exciting. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt and threw it off, revealing that she’d gone without the bra today.

“Oooh, naughty,” Asami said as she sat on the hood of her car, legs slightly parted.

Korra couldn’t take her eyes off of those long, delicious legs, with little trails of oil up and down them. Korra slipped out of her pants, before turning around and showing Asami her ass as she pulled down her panties.

“Now come help me out of these,” Asami told her. “I can’t do anything with my hands. They’re all slippery.”

Korra, now completely naked, moved to Asami who met her with a fierce and desperate kiss. They skipped the tender greeting hello and went right for lusty kisses with tongues and lip biting.

In a moment, Asami’s bra was gone and her greasy, slippery hands were all over Korra’s abs and breasts, gripping them and sliding across the glorious flesh while Korra pulled down Asami’s thong.

The tan woman pushed Asami back onto the hood of the car, and descended to her knees. She wanted to taste her immediately.

Without a sound of protest, Asami sat back and spread her grease stained legs for her lover as her hands went to her breasts to tease and pinch her nipples while Korra’s tongue went to work.

Of course Korra was teasing her, licking up the inner sides of her thighs, getting close enough to that special place but never touching.

“Korra,” Asami moaned, “if you get to it… I swear I’ll tie you up and take you from behind.”

Korra smiled, looked up at Asami and gave her one long lick before saying, “And if I don’t?”

“I might just tie you to the radiator and make you service me while I service the car,” Asami muttered as she tried to move her hips closer to Korra and her tongue.

“Well if those are my options…” Korra smiled, offering Asami another agonizingly slow lick.

But the moan and the vision of Asami all messy and covered in grease and sweat and anticipation, excited Korra beyond anything else. So she dove right in. Her hands pushed Asami’s willing legs open and put them on her strong shoulders as her mouth found Asami all wet and excited and ready for her.

Still, she couldn’t help but tease her. Korra licked circles around Asami’s needy clit, never quite giving her the stimulation she needed so desperately, but every so often brushing against it.

“Korra,” Asami moaned as she threw her head back, stained hands clutching her breasts.

That moan of her name was enough to make Korra desperate want to watch Asami cum for her. She moved her hands to Asami’s perfect ass, to make sure she couldn’t slide away.

Korra knew exactly how to tease and excite her wife. She gave Asami exactly what she was asking for, quick flicks of her tongue across her clit and occasionally sucking on it, before several, long agonizing moments of nothing but teasing.

After doing this for several minutes Korra decided to release Asami. In a couple of licks Korra had Asami moaning and gasping and crying out for more.

“Oh god yes Korra.”

Her greasy hands went to Korra’s head to keep her in position as she orgasmed, her eyes locked on Korra who loved the view more than any other.

She loved watching Asami quiver and shake as she came.

Eventually Asami pulled Korra up and kissed her in love and joy and orgasmic bliss.

“You… stay right here,” Asami said with a kiss.

She slid off the roof of the car and Korra stayed where she was for a second, until she felt Asami behind her, her slick chest and breasts pushing in her muscled back. Asami’s hands went to Korra’s breasts and teased and pinched her nipples.

Asami bit Korra’s neck and said, “Bend over.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts at abronzeagegod on tumblr


End file.
